Elsword: Raven IS Dr BM
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: XD so my friend on Elsword and I were talking about who's better RF or BM, and then we thought about how BM looks like a Dr and I was like, he'd have ALOT of patients, and this story was born XD C'mon you know you wanna read it :D I'm not really sure if I should continue it xD this was mostly just for the fun of it. Want a check up from Dr. BM? I do not own Elsword.


**I Finally returned to Elsword and this happened, So me and my BFF jenni and I were on our chung's sitting in the bethma dungeon, talking since we were bored and didn't want to play anymore. We talked for hours and this conversation up.**

**Saliya: Is it weird that I lik Raven x Aisha? O.O**

**Jenni: Yaa… o.o**

**Saliya (Me): Hmmmm who's better Reckless Fist or Blade Master?**

**Jenni(BFF): Hmmm thats a hard one. Idk RF is more bad boy type, but BM is like smart, cute and quiet type. **

**Saliya: O: Ya… **

**Jenni: It's like, imagine RF on a motorcycle, and he pulls over and he's like 'Hey want a ride on the back of my motorcycle babe?' ~ E} (that's a heart )**

**Saliya: Ya but I can't imagine Raven saying that. xD Maybe Elsword but not Raven.**

**Jenni: But BM is like a doctor imagine him in a doctors coat O: Like, Dr. BM!**

**Saliya: *Raven fangirl* I'm ready for my physical~~~~E} XD XD**

**Jenni: XD Doctor my heart aches for you T.T BM: I can fix that XD**

**Saliya: Doctor do you think you could kiss where it hurts? ~~~~ E} **

**Jenni: ROFL And he's like MEAN'T to be a doctor cause when he use's bloody accel he takes blood. **

**Saliya: Without the needles E} He uses his smexiness**

**Jenni: So he uses his love and smexiness to take blood? O:**

**Saliya: OMG Like a vampire! Im imagining that right now XD**

**Jenni: O: Doesn't that mean BM can get more girls than RF?**

**Saliya: O: But RF is so cool too! Lol but sounds so catchy xwx **

**Jenni: IKR**

**Saliya: It's like a Soda Brand! Dr. BM~**

**Jenni: LOL like doctor pepper.**

**Saliya: OMG it's so hard to pick the better Raven**

**Jenni: Ken thinks they're both ugly.**

**Saliya: SHE CRAZY O.O SAYING THAT IS LIKE IMAGINING RAVEN WITH MAN BOOBS ITS IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Jenni: …..LOLLOLROFL! **

**Saliya: O god… now that pic is in my head XD *face palm***

**Jenni: It's like at the face ok ok ur good ur good. And then it zooms in on … XD**

**Saliya: O god XD **

**Jenni: OMG I'M LAUGHING IRL XD **

**Saliya: ME TOO**

**Jenni: XD**

**Saliya: I still don't know which one to choose. **

**Jenni: I like BM better :P **

**Saliya: I still don't know xwx **

**Jenni: LOL RF is like: Choose me and you can ride with me on my motorcycle as much as you'd like. **

**Saliya: BM is like: Choose me and get as many checkups as you want XD**

**Jenni: LOL Now I don't know if I should choose BM XD**

**Saliya: OMG I KNOW!**

**Jenni: WHAT? O:**

**Saliya: PICK WEAPON TAKER!**

**Jenni: O: YAAAA! But isnt he normal?**

**Saliya: No, he's like a lawyer! XD**

**Jenni: WT: U've been a bad girl haven't you?**

**Saliya: *Raven fangirl* Yes! I think you should punish me ;D **

**Jenni: ROFL XD **

**Saliya: I hate when I blurt out the most random things. **

**Jenni: ikr, sometimes since I play on the computer so much, when I'm typing a school essay on a computer I'm like always typing in u or dk and stuff like that xD**

**Saliya: Once I did that and I actually turned the paper in cause I didn't check! XD I got a C TwT**

**Jenni: Lol I checked luckily o.o **

**Saliya: Once in class the teacher asked what the opposite of deduce was and I like stood up and yelled seduce XD **

**Jenni: ROFL WOW I WOULD BE EMBARASSED**

**Saliya: I was XD I had no idea where that came from! The whole class was laughing the rest of class and the teacher was like… Please take a seat.**

**So the lesson here is when you're talking with Saliya and Jenni, expect the weirdest things to be blurted out :D **

. . . . .

Raven's POV

"Dr. BM! Please give me a THOROUGH examination! PLEASE."

Damn it! I'm not the only doctor in this building! I can't hold this door much longer! My back was against the door, the hands were pulling at my coat and tearing shreds of it! This is a new coat! Some of the girls were naked! Honestly this has happened since day one of my first job here.

_Flash Back Day 1_

"Dr. BM I'm ready for my checkup." I dropped the clip board, there in front of me was a naked woman. **(Chloe in disguise XD XD XD XD)**

I'm sorry, but you're not my client I pushed her out trying not to look and threw her clothes with her.

_Flash Back Day 2_

"Okay so you're…"

Fangirl: "RAVEN!" *Glomp* *Bite* *Tear*

"SECURITY!"

_Flash Back Day 3 _

"Okay so you're little Ariel aren't you?"

*little 7 year old Ariel*

"Mommy! The wolfy bear it talking!"

I chuckled. Well she's normal.

*Attack* *hug* *snuggle*

She's on my head…

"Chicks Dig Mr. Wolfy Bear!"

"…."

_Flash Back Day 4_

" !" in front of the door to my office were several girls.

"We want to donate our blood!" They squealed.

"Good for you, you can donate upstairs."

"But wait!"

"Use Bloody Accel on us!"

"I don't think I can girls."

"Please!" They whined. "We want to see your pose!"

I sighed fine, I took out my sword, which I was allowed to bring for special purposes. "BLOODY ACCEL!"

The room flashed and the girls gasped with smiles and fainted. I took the blood and put it into jars and sent them to the lab.

_And NOW this. _

"Dr. BM PLEASE GIVE ME A PHYSICAL!"

"DR. IT HURTS!"

"PLEASE HEAL ME!"

The screams were killing me, why do I have to be the one they all want?

Security was called, and most of them came out with bloody noses or black eyes, which the other doctors tended to.

"God! We can't keep him here forever! Someone's gonna die!" One of the doctors complained.

"Nonsense! Ever since Raven came here, this hospital has been making LOADS of profits!"

"People sometimes give over a thousand dollars extra just to get Raven as their doctor." A nurse laughed.

I sighed, "I'm going on break."

"Wasn't your break two hours ago?" My boss called.

"Whatever." I slammed the door shut. Once I got outside I ripped the doctor coat off and put on my regular coat. I got on my black motor cycle and went for a drive. Things always seemed better when I was driving, although some girls gave me winks and squeals, well at least they aren't attacking me for my clothes.

As I was driving I saw a very nice forest near an abandoned factory, definitely a place for peace and quiet. I drove in the giant lot and pushed my bike down, then ran into the forest.

I climbed trees, ate the fruits, and clawed at the trees with my arm. The arm I got after the nasods got me. Girl's say it's just one of the many features that make them turn on, but that's just another reason why I hate it more. I had a fiancé, but she was murdered. I only loved her. I clawed at the tree, faster, then faster, until I stabbed it with my arm.

"Don't do that!"

I turned my head to see a beautiful green haired lady limping towards the tree I was on.

"Don't heard the tree's." Her legs were badly, bruised, and her skirt was very torn, her hair was a mess and her arms had several scrapes on them.

"Woah there." I jumped down the tree as she sat down.

"Wait! Don't touch me!"

"Relax I'm a doctor."

"I-I can heal myself!"

Strange, most girls would be begging for me to help them.

"Calm down, It'll heal much faster if you wrap it."

"N-no!" But she finally gave up, "Alright." She sighed.

I grabbed the bandages that were in my coat pocket and started wrapping the disinfecting the wounds. She flinched every time I sprayed disinfectant on it.

"Ouch!"

"Relax."

I was finished, she started flexing her knees. "T-Thanks."

"No problem."

"I don't think you've introduced yourself yet."

"I'm Raven."

"My name's Rena." I got a good look at her face; those eyes reminded me of my fiancé, the one I loved. She looked just like her.

I just noticed her ears, they were pointy.

She twitched them, "Oh these? I'm a Wind Sneaker."

"An elf?"

She nodded.

That's strange. There have never been any sightings of elves in a long time, most say they went into hiding, some say they were killed off by nasods and became extinct.

"How exactly did you get hurt so badly?"

"I was trying to tame a wild Bruce and it dragged me all around the forest." She sighed. Her stomach growled.

"You're hungry?"

She nodded, "Very. There's really nothing left for me in the forest anymore. Too much change in the environment and not enough time to adapt."

"Come with me then." I grabbed her hand.

"B-But we just met! I don't think that's right!"

"Honestly nothing is right about my life anymore."

I placed Rena on the back seat and zoomed on my bike.

"WAAHHH! Don't go to fast." She hung on tightly.

**Saliya: SOOOOOO what do ya think? Ya I make too many Elsword fanfics. **


End file.
